


It Rains, It Pours.

by saayayamabuki



Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [7]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rain, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saayayamabuki/pseuds/saayayamabuki
Summary: Saaya is sat in her bedroom, listening to the soothing sound of the rain, until she hears a booming yell from the front door downstairs.
Relationships: Toyama Kasumi/Yamabuki Saaya
Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It Rains, It Pours.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasumisshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kasumisshoes).



> this is for my friend star!!! we havent known each other vv long but they r so dope and cool so here is a gift for them,,, theyve done a lot for me so kasusaaya!!

Saaya loved the sound of the rain. It allowed her to daydream, distract herself from the many responsibilities awaiting her the next day. The endless pitter-pattering against the window created a calm rhythm that she could just relax to. It was just...space to breathe, which was more than welcome. She hadn't seen her friends for a few days, the weather was always cold and, most of the time, wet. It wasn't the weather you'd want to nibble on a choco coronet to, or play with your bunnies in. It fit more mundane and miserable activities, like sitting on a cushion on the floor and gazing absently at your balcony window. Saaya welcomed the slow change of pace with open arms, however. She really did love the quiet.

"Saaya~!"

So much for quiet. 

"Saaya! Please let me in! It's raining and I'm cold...I think I'm sick...Saaya!"

Saaya giggled as she pried open her balcony door, and stepped out to gaze at Kasumi. She was soaking wet and shivering, and Saaya could even tell from above her teeth were chattering like she'd been submerged in freezing cold water. Well...she kind of had been. 

"Kasumi! Where's your umbrella?" Saaya called out to the girl below her.

"I gave it to Aa-chan! She was gonna go hang out at LOCK's. I thought it stopped raining!"

Saaya chuckled, breathing out an affectionate sigh before she opened her mouth to speak. "I'll get the door."

As soon as Saaya opened her front door, she was greeted by a soaking wet Kasumi Toyama tackling her into a big hug. The thick smell of rain filled her nostrils as Kasumi kept her grip on her best friend tight.

"You can let go."

Kasumi hesitantly let go of the other girl and collapsed onto the couch. Saaya could tell she was warming up, but that caring instinct of hers kicked in when she remembered that staying in rainy clothes can get you a cold. She told the other to stay where she was as she zipped upstairs, reaching for a yellow sweater with stars on it, a skirt and some tights. Then, she zoomed back down the stairs, and dropped the fresh clothes in front of Kasumi. "Go get changed, and I'll put some canned soup on." Kasumi obliged.

Campbells Tomato Soup was an old favourite of Kasumi, and Saaya knew that all too well. It was also easy as hell to make, and went really well with bread. So, naturally, it wasn't a rare thing for Saaya to put a bowl in the microwave and hack up some bread into rectangles so that they were perfect for dunking, but she could tell by Kasumi's expression alone that she was double as thankful as she'd normally be. 

"Why'd you come to mine, and not just go home?"

"I came to see you! We haven't hung out in a while, and everyone else was busy...also, you make me soup, and give me some super duper sparkly sweaters!"

"Oh...we could have called. I don't want you getting rained on just to see me."

"It's not the same, Saaya! You can't give me things through the phone!"

Saaya huffed out a laugh, and put her hands up in playful defeat. "I suppose you're right."

Kasumi stared at the window as she waited for the rain to stop, and Saaya was off in her own world cleaning up whatever she could find. A calm quiet blossomed between the two, but Kasumi was constantly on Saaya's mind. How some girl would brave such miserable weather with no umbrella just to see _her_...she didn't know. Still, there she was, sat on her couch in the other's sweater, probably thinking up song lyrics that were about rain. Saaya couldn't get her head around why Kasumi cared for her so deeply, but something in the back of her mind told her she didn't have to. This impulsive, excitable girl was here with her on this otherwise depressing day, wasn't that nice?

"It's really sweet of you to come over, Kasumi."

"It's always a pleasure to be here, Saaya!" 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! i hope you all enjoyed :} 
> 
> p.s. sorry that ending got so emotional i just felt like it


End file.
